A communication service using a technology for recognizing content through a cloud is proposed. If this technology is used, then a television reception device (hereinafter, abbreviated as a “television”) can be realized, which recognizes a video input thereto, acquires additional information related to this video via a communication network, and displays the acquired additional information on a display screen together with video content. A technology for recognizing the input video is called “ACR (Automatic Content Recognition)”.
For the ACR, a fingerprint technology is sometimes used. Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose the fingerprint technology. In this technology, an outline of a face or the like, which is reflected on an image frame in the video, is sensed, a fingerprint is created based on the sensed outline, and the created fingerprint is collated with data accumulated in a database.